Never Grow Up
by C.Reneesmee'7O3
Summary: Little Songfic on Jake and Nessie Fluff. Including the process of Nessie growing up and Jacob's thoughts around her. Memorable events.
1. Favourite Drawing

**A/N: Little One-shot on Nessie and Jake. Songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All the characters you see belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Inspired by Never grow up, by Taylor Swift.**

**Lyrics in BOLD.**

**Never Grow up ~ Songfic on Nessie/Jake Fluff.**

**Jacob POV**

"Time for drawing!" Nessie's cute voice called out. She pulled me along to her room. "Come on Jakie, I wanna draw before beddie." I laughed. I _loved _that she called me 'Jakie' instead of just Jacob. My heart glowed with joy.

She ran across the corridor, flying into her room with her pale pink night dress billowing out behind her. I stepped into her room, it was dim; she had turned on her fairy lights, decorating her bed. Esme and Alice had totally refurnished this room, and painted new walls, including some of Renesmee's brilliant masterpieces. At this age, Nessie was really into Art, constantly drawing, and she now insisted on drawing every day, before bed time.

**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger, And it's so quiet in the world tonight.**

Nessie plotted herself in the middle of her bed, and motioned for me to come and sit with her. I sat down lightly, and started to fiddle with the girly bed sheets she had on.

"Hmmm... What shall I draw today?" Nessie tapped a purple crayon on her chin thoughtfully, and her eyes drifted to me. "I know! You!" She pointed her cubby little finger towards me."Jakie and Me." She giggled.

"But first, I draw mee." She picked up a brown crayon and started outlining her hair. I watched carefully as she began to form the lines, and her hair became longer, longer, and longer.

"Nessie, your hair really isn't _that_ long, is it?" I wondered.

She giggled playfully. "Of course not! Me just want it like that." She continued drawing.

After she had finished the cartoon Renesmee, she turned to me. "Now you, Jakie. Hmmm... Jacob really hard to draw." She spoke, concentrating on her piece of paper. "I know! Me draw Jacob wolf. Easy brown blob." She said brightly. I chuckled, she really was so cute.

She picked up a brown crayon and started drawing. At first, it kinda looked like a weird shaped oval, with spikes sticking out, but then I recognized the wolf she was drawing. Me. It was so detailed, beautiful, and real. Just like me.

"That's amazing Ness." I breathed, awe-struck.

"Thank you! It's youu." Nessie smiled back.

Then she picked up a black crayon, and hesitantly hovered it over her picture.

"What are you going to draw now, Nessie?" I asked her.

To my utter surprise, she answered me by _doing_ it. She started to write on her picture, labeling each object; Me, Jakie...

And then, what I saw next made me so head over heels. Nessie had written 'My heart-for Jacob' with an arrow pointing to the cartoon me. As a teenage man now, I had never been so happy in my life.

"I love you, Ness. Thank you." I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

She giggled, and turned to me. Reaching forward, she hugged me around the waist. "I love oo too!" she laughed and then turned to lead me to her little Art book where she kept all her hand-drawn masterpieces.

"Hmm, what shall I name this piece?" Nessie wondered.

She thought for a while the began writing.

M-y-f-a-v-o-u-r-i-t-e-d-r-a-w-i-n-g. I smiled. I quickly helped her fill in the date, and helped her into bed. "I love the drawing you did tonight, Ness. It was amazing."

"It's ok, I'm sure there's people _way _better than me."

**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming, So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light.**

I watched until her eyelids began to drop. "Come on darling, I think you should get to sleep." I smiled.

**To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret**

She smiled once more at me before closing her eyes and finially drifting off to sleep.

She looked so cute jsut like that, alseep on her bed.

**I'd give all I have, honey, If you could stay like that**

**I**I'd never regret seeing her like this. Curled up on her bed, snoring slightly as the dim lights of the nightlife outside beatted against her eyelids.

**Oh. daring don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up. Just stay this little.**

"I think the same as you." a voice came from behind.

I turned to see a engrossed Edward Cullen and Bella standing by the doorframe.

**The drawing was inspired by a picture I found on the net. It lovely. You can find the picture on my profile. Though I don't think it's quite like what you'll have imagined. (It's the profile picture of the user.)**

**Hey, I know it's bad but can you help me by clicking the little button down there? Just a little review please? **

**There will be more, so stay tuned on Never grow up. [:**


	2. Growing Up

**A/N: Hey, next chapter is up! I'm sorry for the long wait, but kick-ass school got in the way. *sighs* Homework... *shakes head at it* **

**Anyway, on the the story, I think I'm going to finish the song in this chapter. Sorry if it doesn't really fit.**

**Never Grow Up~ Chp 2**

**Renesmee POV~**

I couldn't wait when Leah, Rachel and Emily promised me that we would have a girls only party at Leah's house. It had been long enough that I went out, and I had planned to have a damned perfect time with them.

But just the problem now, was _Dad._ Oh, and also, not the mention, _Mum._

Jacob totally agreed when I asked him if I could go, but Dad was harder than him.

After a lot of begging and arguing, Jake and I finally got ourselves in his Rabbit. Now this was when _Dad_ intervened.

"Renesmee, do you mind if you drive instead of you?" Mum asked sweetly, almost grinning evilly.

"But why? I can get there by myself and I need to drive home anyway." I said almost innocent-like.

"_That_ will be taken care of. Now get in the car, Renesmee." Dad snarled.

I sighed and climbed into his volvo.

x-x

**You're in the car on the way to the movies,**

**And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off**

We drove in silence to Leah's house. I didn't know what was wrong, I mean, I _was_ perfectly safe there...

"NO, Renesmee. You just perfectly know as well that Alice can't see you when you're with them, and what in the world will we do if something happens?" Edward growled.

"Would you just stop trekking through my mind?" I huffed, crossed my arms and stared out of the window.

Really, it was quite safe after all, Jake would always look after me, he was just so protective.

"Oh yeah, that's just _so_ like me too." Edward rolled his eyes.

**At 14 there's just so much you can't do**

"Really you two, break it up, we're nearly there." Mum sighed as she swerved round the corner to the Quilute boundry.

"Just makin' sure Renesmee doesn't get overboard here." Dad kept his eyes on me.

"Hmph. I'm turning 14 soon, so back off and just let me choose next time." I grinned. "Also to save up so much trouble."

**And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots**

"Nessie." Jake warned.

**But don't make her drop you off around the block**

"You know what? Whatever. We're here anyway." I hopped of the car quickly and ran to the Clearwater's porch. It was nice, and had a sort of homely feeling to it. I looked around, and saw there were already lights glowing inside the windows, with things sparwled out all on the tables. What a night it would be. I wondered what they had in line for me...

A sharp voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Nessie, remember, be nice. Ok?" Edward reminded.

**Remember that she's getting older too**

"Ok! I get it!" I said, suddenly excited to get in.

Mum and Dad just frowned. They looked at me for one last time before turning to go back home.

That just left me and Jakie. He walked towards me slowly, and wrapped his arms around wasit, pulling in towards him.

**And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school**

"See you soon Nessie. Have a good time." He whispered. I hugged him tighter, sniffing in his woody scent.

Then he left, jogging in the woods.

I turned, and Leah and Rachel were already there, pulling me in, and screaming and shouting excitedly.

_Just what I thought. _I smiled to myself. What a fun night it was going to be.

* * *

What a wonderful night, I stared up at the night sky, filled with sparkling stars, and settled down to watch the pack, wrestling playfully, after the delicious food Emily cooked at the Bonfire meetings.

It was just a week after the little girly 'party' Leah, Rachel, Emily and me had had, and I was so surprised that when they invited me to the Bonfire meeting, Jake had agreed. Normally, he would be worried that I would be bored, and wouldn't bring me along, but since this time the pack would be all there, Jake had labelled it as a 'special treat' and brought me along.

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

So far, the night wasn't really boring, and it was quite fun seeing that every now and again Embry and Quil would pull our a joke and everyone would rock with laughter.

**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**

Now, back to the present, watching the pack fight each other was quite hilarious.

Jake padded slowly out of the trees, circling Jared,as they proceeded to push each other to the ground. I giggled uncontrollably, and drifted my eyes to the sky above me again.

I wasn't really paying attention to the little fight, and let my eyes wander around the forest...

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**

Suddenly, a blur of brown and grey flashed past me and flung me out of my seat.

"Jake!" I yelled.

I dodged the grey and dark wolves sprawled across the grass and ran to the Jacob wolf, whimpering.

**No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred.**

"Jakie, are you ok? Where does it hurt?" I looked around and Jake lifted his left paw up to me. It had a little cut stretched across it, blood seeping out. But just like that, it was already healing, as I watched the cut close by itself.

"Here, Jakie? Does it hurt?" I ran my fingers across his russet fur and he whimpered. I looked down at the huge paw in my palm, and began blowing kisses on it, making it better.

"Is it better?" I asked, and patted the fur surrounding it.

Jacob nodded his large head, and then rested it on his arms. I leaned back, marveling at the softness and warmth of his fur, and snuggled in comfortably.

**And even though you want to, just try to never grow up.**

I stared at his huge nose for a second, astonished that it would be so much bigger than mine closer-up. Then, without warning, he flicked out his tongue and _licked _me.

"Jakie!" I shrieked and slapped my hand across his face. "You're just so gross!" I scrunched up my face in disgust.

He gave me a wolfy grin, before reaching down to lick my hair and face a bit more.

"Ewwww!" I screamed, totally grossed out by now. I ran into the house, looking around for a tissue.

Leah and Rachel's laughter followed me through.

"Come on, Ness. It was cute of Jake anyway!" Rachel chided. "It's the first time he ever did it, so be nice!" And Leah burst out laughing.

The pair stalked me into the kitchen, and caught me when I was busy splashing my face with water. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Seriously guys, go _away._"

"Relax Ness, we were just trying to help." Rachel smirked.

"Oh come on, its _Jake._" Leah flicked some water at me. Droplets landed on my face. "Anyway, back to the subject... You should get back to Jake, he's _hurt." _She emphasized on the word 'hurt' and Leah collapsed into a fit of giggles.

I shot a murderous look at her. "Yeah, very helpful guys." And I stomped out of the kitchen... and into a strong and heavenly chest.

"Hey babe." He smirked slightly.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Nothing... Just that you made me think that you _loved_ the ride on my back when you were small." He explained. I was shocked to the core.

"Really?" I shrieked. Then I forced a smile back. "Maybe we should do that someday."

* * *

**I'm sorry if I got a bit carried away...**

**So... turns out I need to write maybe a few more chapters... I don't really know what story line I should take.. So if you know the song well, or just has some random ideas, could you please help me? Anything would be great.**

**Review, please? [:**


End file.
